


The end of the world as you know it

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Piss Play, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse AU. Abel must put up with Cain's newly-discovered love nest instincts while he's on the verge of heat. For the "So Weird" prompt for Caibel Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the world as you know it

**Author's Note:**

> This story owes a lot to velvetcadence who introduced me to Omegaverse with their story [Slick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/836023). I will never be the same!

When Abel came back to the dorm that night, he was immediately hit in the face with the very pungent scent of lemon. Coughing a bit, he looked over to Cain, who was standing in the middle of the room, hunched over an ironing board. “Oh, hey,” the fighter said, looking up to smirk at his partner.

“Um, hey...” Abel answered, eyes wandering around the room. The whole place was practically sparkling clean, the floor shining, their mattresses laid out on the floor but with perfectly straightened sheets. “What's all this about?” he asked. “Is the admiral coming or something?”

“No, just felt like cleaning,” Cain answered, pressing the iron down over a pair of Abel's civilian underwear.

“Wait. Why are you ironing _those?”_ Abel inquired, frowning at the sight.

“They fold better when they're ironed,” Cain shrugged. “Our footlocker was getting a bit messy so I decided to organize it.”

 _“Organize?”_ Abel repeated, brow creasing at the realization that he'd never heard that word come out of Cain's mouth before, because he definitely would have remembered the way it sounded with that accent for sure. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I feel great,” Cain said, almost defensively. “I just have all this extra energy today, and our room seemed like it could use a good cleaning, that's all.”

Frowning even more, Abel pondered this for a few moments. Cain didn't seem in the least disturbed, the bond between them buzzing with excitement and strength as he went back to his ironing, whistling a happy tune. But something was definitely weird. Abel’s omega senses were tingling.

“Oh,” Abel gasped, as an idea came to him. “I think I read about this somewhere,” he said.

“Read about what?” Cain said, not even looking up from his laundry.

“Is it possible that you're... nesting?” Abel asked with a wince. Apparently, sometimes when an omega was about to go into heat, their bondmate would get the sudden urge to start preparing a love nest, for them to... well... love in.

Cain looked up at him with a sharp movement, eyes wild and startled. He set the iron down upright and then stormed over to Abel, taking him into his arms and burying his nose in his neck, sniffing thoroughly.

Abel just closed his eyes and resigned to the attention, relaxing in his Alpha's arms. He'd learned quite a while ago that sometimes Alphas just needed to smell things. It did tickle a little though, making him tense up and snicker involuntarily, Cain holding him closer in response.

Finally, Cain pulled back and looked at him. “Well?” Abel tried.

Cain nodded slowly. “Definitely soon.”

“How soon?”

“Not sure,” Cain answered. “I'm kinda new to this whole bondmate thing, you know. Maybe a few days?”

Abel nodded, silently processing, but Cain wasn't having that. “Hey, aren't you excited?” he asked, grabbing Abel's shoulders and jostling him.

“I guess,” Abel answered with an embarrassed smile.

“C'mon, we're getting _laid!”_ Cain exclaimed, leaning in close and giving Abel a wicked smirk. “Mmm, you smell good. Like…” He sniffed at Abel some more. “Sex-flavored birthday cake,” he almost moaned.

“Really?” Abel inquired, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Cain purred into his ear, making his skin tingle with goosebumps: “I'm gonna breed you so good, you're never gonna walk the same--”

 _“Cain,”_ Abel protested halfheartedly, pushing Cain away so his Alpha wouldn't see him blush. Cain just shoved him back, provoking Abel to grab him and pull him laughing onto the bed underneath their feet, only feeling a little bad that he was messing up the perfectly made bed. He tried to pin Cain down to the mattress, but the fighter growled and overtook him, grabbing his wrists and nipping playfully at Abel's nose. Despite his struggles, soon Abel was on his back, looking up at Cain with his hands pinned above his head.

Abel was ready for it, already a bit wet just from play wrestling and being dominated by his Alpha, hoping it would be rough and good and fast so he could take a quick shower after and go to sleep. But Cain looked down at him with those sharp black eyes, considering something, studying Abel carefully. “Hey, you know what we should do?” he asked suddenly.

“Um...” Sex right? The answer was clearly sex.

“We should get stocked up on supplies so we don't run out of food like last time.”

“But we got supplies, already, didn’t we?” Abel reminded him. “We hid them in that little closet over there.”

Pondering, Cain went over to the wall on his knees, touching a panel, which slid back to reveal a cubby full of self-heating meals and bottles of water. He scratched his head, staring at it. "Yeah, that's not gonna be enough," he declared.

"You sure?" Abel asked. It seemed like a lot of food to him, plenty enough to last for a few days.

"We're gonna need more than this," Cain asserted, turning back to Abel with a serious look in his eye.

"Okay, well, I guess we could stop by the supply room sometime--"

"No, we need to go now. You could be going into heat at any time," Cain reminded him sternly.

"Right..." Abel said, frowning. "Well, let me just send a message to Cook real fast," he told Cain, pushing off of the mattress and going over to the comm unit on the wall.

"Hurry," Cain said through gritted teeth, as Abel quickly typed a message about needing to be excused from his duties for 'medical reasons', knowing Cook would know what that meant.

"Alright, let's go," he said, and turned to see Cain with yet another thoughtful look on his face. A ripple of desire -- and perhaps a twinge of… regret? -- passed through their invisible bond, warping Abel’s perception of the space around them so Cain's dark eyes seemed closer than they really were. “What is it?” Abel asked quietly, trying not to express annoyance in his Alpha’s strange shifts in mood.

“I’m gonna fuck you before we go,” Cain said, striding forward to where Abel stood by the comm.

Abel snorted. “Okay?” he replied with a chuckle, as Cain spun him towards the wall by his hips and then pressed himself against his omega’s back, grinding himself hard as he made quick work of Abel’s zipper.

“Just in case we run into someone. It’s still weak, so maybe I can mask your scent with my own,” Cain said, voice straining with the effort of pulling Abel’s uniform trousers down to his thighs.

“Oh, so this is just purely a preventative measure,” Abel teased, clapping his hands against the steel wall and presenting his bare ass, as he heard Cain rip open his own fly. And then his cock was against Abel’s entrance, making Abel twitch harder just with the memory of being stretched and filled. Warm slick rushed out of him, as his opening throbbed in anticipation of being taken and mated.

Cain only answered with an appreciative snarl, no doubt enjoying the view as he pushed in, making Abel gasp. Abel craned his neck to look back at him, face half-buried in his arm as he focused on Cain’s hungry gaze, and the feeling of relaxing and accommodating his Alpha’s girth. Cain let him have a moment to adjust, to appreciate his size and the growing scent of sex and Cain in the air, but took no time at all to build up a rhythm, bringing Abel’s heels off the floor with every thrust, drawing little helpless sounds out of his throat. Which turned into loud, helpless sounds as Cain found his prostate. Abel pushed back into it, feeling the slick flood of warmth that met Cain's cock every time it pressed into that spot inside him, inviting Cain to go deeper, faster.

Cain began snapping his hips, and Abel could hardly hold onto the wall anymore, going boneless as he pulled at their almost telepathic bond, and pleaded with his Alpha to keep him from falling, from drowning in this devastating pleasure that made words seem unobtainable. Cain wrapped his arms around him, pressing a hot mouth to the back of Abel's neck as he slowed his pace, sliding easily in and out, making Abel feel the whole length of him.

Abel moaned, and threw his head back against Cain's shoulder, reaching for a handful of his hair. _Faster, harder,_ he demanded silently, pulling roughly on his Alpha's shaggy mane. Cain let out a low growl and picked up the pace, every few thrusts grunting in Abel's ear.

Unbearable pleasure began to pool in his core, making him rock hard, and Abel recognized somewhere in the back of his mind, he was somehow feeling what Cain was feeling. Cain suddenly came with a hoarse cry, thrusting hard into Abel as the bond flared bright with the overwhelming need for Cain to be as deep inside him as possible. Abel couldn't help but share in Cain's orgasm, his pending heat and the slightest hint of a knot making it so good that Abel screamed into the wall. His Alpha put a hand over his mouth to quiet him, holding him in strong arms as they both rode it out and finally went still.

They didn't move for several minutes after. Cain just held Abel against him, warm hands wandering under his shirt, parted lips tracing over whatever skin they could find above his jacket collar. When he came to his senses, Abel relaxed his white-knuckle grip on Cain's hair, stroking it softly until Cain’s labored breathing slowed.

They both let out a groan when Cain finally pulled out, and Cain chuckled a little and surprised Abel by playfully mussing up his hair with a calloused hand.

 _“Hey,”_ Abel complained, turning around to pout at him, but Cain just grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a deep, almost passionate kiss. Abel whimpered at the surprise and the force of it, having no choice but to surrender as Cain’s tongue pushed its way past his lips. Cain walked him against the wall, putting both his clothes and Abel’s back together as he pulled at Abel’s lip with his teeth and then kissed him again.

“Come on, let’s go,” Cain said gruffly as he pulled away, grabbing Abel by the wrist and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

“Are you _humming?”_ Abel turned to look at his fighter with a confused glare, as they wandered through the supply room with Cain’s arm wrapped around his waist. He hadn’t let Abel more than five feet away from him since they’d left their room, always barking at Abel to ‘get back here’ or holding onto some part of him with a firm grip.

“Hmm, hmmm-hmm -- what?” Cain asked, raising an eyebrow as he peeled his eyes from the shelves, and looked back at Abel.

“You’re acting so weird today,” Abel fretted, brows stitching together, trying to take it lightly since he knew Cain’s odd behavior was harmless. Mostly harmless.

“Am not,” Cain protested, looking Abel up and down as if to dare Abel to prove it. “How am I acting weird?”

“Ha! How are you not?” Abel chuckled. “Well on top of all of the weird nesting stuff, you just seem to be in an inexplicably good mood.”

“Is there some reason why I shouldn’t be in a good mood?” Cain argued, mouth curling into a smug grin as he led Abel to another aisle of supplies.

“I suppose not--”

“Oh, here they are,” Cain declared, grabbing Abel by the collar of his jacket without even looking, to pull him stumbling forward to where the self-heating meals were kept. “Now do you want the ones with peaches or the ones with apples?”

“Um… apples is fine…” Abel shrugged and made an attempt at straightening his clothes.

“Okay,” Cain said, stepping forward to grab a cardboard box off the shelf. “One for you,” he said, gently handing the case to Abel. “And one for me.”

Abel frowned, looking down at the case of meals. “Cain, each of these boxes has twenty-four meals in them.”

“So?” Cain replied, adjusting the weight of his box further into his arms.

 _“So,_ you do realize that we’re preparing for a heat, not an apocalypse. Right?”

“Well, it’s gonna be the end of the world as _you_ know it, anyway,” Cain teased, and winked before turning towards the exit.

“I -- you --” Abel stammered, feeling his pants get a little tighter in response. “Am I making you like this?” Abel demanded, causing Cain to chuckle. “Please don’t tell me that _my pheromones_ inspired that incredibly cheesy line.”

“Hey, that was a good line,” Cain pouted. “You liked that line. Don’t lie to me,” he said as he stepped through the door and into the hall.

“Okay, maybe a little,” Abel admitted quietly, following behind his Alpha and wondering at the spring in his step.

* * *

All Abel wanted to do when they got back was take a shower and go to bed. He’d already had an exhausting day in Central trying to keep up with Keeler, and then trying to keep up with Cain back in the dorms. He helped Cain put the boxes of meals down on the floor, and then promptly started to strip.

“Okay, I’m gonna take a shower,” he declared as he unzipped his jacket.

“Wait,” Cain commanded, looking up at Abel from where he was kneeling in front of the boxes. Abel froze mid-strip and gave Cain his attention. “We need to get some extra sheets and towels, too.”

“Well, can’t you go get them by yourself?” Abel whined, letting his arms hang limp as he hunched over in exasperation.

“No, you’re coming with me,” Cain said as he stood up. “I can’t let you out of my sight when you’re like this.”

“I’m not… I’m not _like anything,”_ Abel argued, throwing up his hands. “I don’t really feel any different, I’m just tired, and gross, and I wanna go to bed.”

Cain’s features hardened, and he took the smallest step towards Abel, straightening his posture to something subtly ominous and commanding and _Alpha_. “Abel. We need to do this. Do you remember what happened last time?” he asked, something almost vulnerable in his voice as another twinge of pain and regret rippled through the bond between them.

“Yes,” Abel said, closing his eyes. “We weren’t prepared. We didn’t have any food and you had to leave me.” It was the first time they mated. Less than twenty-four hours after they’d been assigned as a team, and Abel had gone into heat. When Cain left in the middle of it, it had been excruciating, his being without Cain and feeling Cain be miserable without him, like two knives carving into his chest trying to cut him in half. And while Abel didn’t remember it clearly, he knew he had called to Cain through the bond, practically screaming and howling in his soul until Cain had come back to him.

They’d been so desperate for each other upon his return, that they’d forgotten about the food for another few hours, and had gone through the Bonding Ritual instead, in some futile attempt to never ever feel like that again.

“I’m not letting that happen again,” Cain growled, echoing Abel’s memories.

Just thinking about it was painful, like being stabbed in the heart all over again, like a wound that would never heal, and he knew that Cain felt it, too. “Okay,” Abel breathed in agreement, and followed Cain back out into the hall.

* * *

 

The first thing that Abel noticed upon stepping into the laundry room, was the loud roar of the dozens of machines that were spinning and swishing and tumbling against the wall. The first thing that Cain noticed, however, was some poor beta fighter who happened to be on laundry duty, who made the mistake of noticing Abel first. Standing next to him, Abel watched out of the corner of his eye as Cain’s spine tensed up, and he barely heard the snarl over the rattling machines. Abel may have been imagining it, but it seemed like Cain's hair stood up a little straighter too, like a cat's ears tuning themselves to lock onto its prey.

Only then did the other fighter even notice Cain, his eyes nearly popping out of his head at the sight of bared teeth and a threatening glare. Abel just put a hand on his Alpha’s shoulder and silently admonished him, willing for him to calm down through the bond.

“Can I help you?” an older gentleman said from the other side of the room, drawing Abel’s attention away.

“I hope so, Mobius,” he said cheerfully as he read the man’s nametag, turning on the political family charm. “We were wondering if you had any extra sheets lying around, that we could borrow,” he said, rubbing Cain’s back as his Alpha continued his staring contest with the strange beta fighter.

“Whaddya need extra sheets for?” Mobius said gruffly.

“Well, um,” Abel faltered. “You see--”

“Oh, never mind. Judging from that one’s state I know what this is about,” Mobius sighed, nodding in Cain’s direction as he threw down a shirt he’d been folding and crossed his arms. “If y’want sheets for _that,_ yer gonna have to get ‘em from medical.”

“From _medical,_ you say?” Abel repeated.

“Yeah, I don’t have enough extra around here to accommodate yer, uh…” Mobius was cut off as Cain lunged a bit at the other fighter, growling something fierce. The beta flinched and smartly went back to loading a washing machine with white underwear. “Needs,” the older man finished.

“Alright, well thank you, Mobius, you’ve been very helpful,” Abel said with a fake smile, even as he was pulling Cain backwards by the collar, not unlike his Alpha had done to him earlier. He may have also given him a pinch on the arm for good measure.

“Come back’n see us,” Mobius joked as the door shut behind them.

Cain had the most murderous look on his face, eyes glazed over with rage, almost not seeing Abel at all. “Snap. Out of it!” Abel said, clapping in Cain’s face and making him shake himself awake. He stole a quick glance to make sure they were alone in the hallway. “Get yourself together, that guy wasn’t even an Alpha!”

“So? Beta’s have dicks, too,” Cain half-snapped, half-moped.

“We have to go to medical to get sheets,” Abel said sternly, a firm suggestion even if he was going to let his Alpha lead the way. “I can’t take you anywhere,” he lamented to Cain’s back, only half-joking.

 _“Eto pizdets,_ he looked at you. I didn’t like it,” Cain hissed through his teeth. “Anyway, there’s only two other Alpha’s on this ship,” he said as he frustratedly punched at the button to the lift. “Praxis, whom I believe has learned his lesson--”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Abel demanded as he followed Cain into the lift.

“Nothing, never mind... and Encke, who’s taken,” he continued. “Betas, on the other hand are practically blind, not being able to smell me on you. So it would be more likely that a beta would go after you anyway.”

“You never seemed to worry about that before,” Abel pointed out, leaning against the steel wall.

“I’m not _worried,”_ Cain protested, standing up a little straighter. “I’m just being proactive.”

“Uh-huh,” Abel replied, giving him a doubtful look.

Once they reached the medical level, Abel followed as Cain rushed up to the receptionist, who pointed them towards a room at the end of the hall. Inside were tall stacks of sheets and another set of washers and dryers, but no one was attending them at the moment.

Cain stood in front of one of the stacks and took in a sharp breath, then let out a growly sigh.

“What is it?” Abel asked carefully, feeling a yawn creep up in his throat.

“You do realize these sheets have been used by sick people,” Cain said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well, not necessarily, Cain, I mean most people who come here are injured, not sick,” Abel tried.

“Still…" Cain groaned impatiently. "I can smell that these sheets have had sick and/or injured people on them.”

“I’m sure that they’ve been washed--”

“Doesn’t matter,” Cain snapped, grabbing the sheet at the top of the pile. He took a big whiff of it and then threw it to Abel. “Smell that?”

Abel held the sheet up to his nose. “It smells like laundry detergent,” he shrugged. “It actually smells kind of nice,” he said, breathing into it again.

“Ugh,” Cain said and grabbed another sheet, burying his nose in it and sniffing like a drug dog. He carried on like that for at least thirty seconds before finally declaring, “I guess this one’s okay.”

Abel’s shoulders drooped as he realized what he had in store for him. “You’re gonna go through that entire pile and sniff out the ones that are okay, aren’t you?” he groaned.

“Yep,” Cain said, trading the ‘okay’ sheet for the ‘not okay’ one Abel was holding. “You hold the good ones. Make them smell like you,” he ordered.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Abel whined.

“I dunno, just do it,” Cain told him as he grabbed the next sheet on the pile. “You’ll thank me later when your sense of smell kicks in.”

Abel just rolled his eyes and let himself slide against the nearby wall and onto the floor, hugging the sheets to his body and hoping that was enough.

* * *

By the time Cain finished sniffing, Abel was dozing off peacefully underneath a heavy mountain of sheets, dreaming fragments of things that might have been Cain’s past or his own future, he was never quite sure. A warm hand on his cheek brought him awake, with Cain kneeling over him and blocking the harsh light from his eyes.

Abel squinted anyway, not quite ready to open his lids all the way. “Can we go now?” he croaked, sounding like a younger version of himself, who’d been the only child at a fancy grown-up dinner and had been out past his bedtime.

Somehow they made it back to their dorm with a whole pile of sheets and a whole pile of towels that Cain had ruled would not be too offensive for their love nest. Abel was exhausted from the whole ordeal, and yet he could feel the bond pulling at him tighter and tighter, winding itself up like a spring. He needed to do something to get his Alpha to relax, so they could both get some rest.

He managed to get them both out of their clothes, as if that was really much of a challenge anyway, and pulled Cain into the shower with him, the Alpha allowing himself to be led by both hands.

The fighter just stood with his head hung low as he allowed Abel to wash his back with soap, massaging the tension out of his rigid muscles with his nimble fingers, before rinsing the skin clean. Cain reciprocated by shampooing Abel’s hair, working it in with two strong hands as he smiled down at Abel and pushed the bangs out of his eyes.

When the two of them were sufficiently lathered and rinsed, Abel leaned into his Alpha for a soft, wet kiss, sliding his tongue against Cain’s tongue, letting a hand slide down his ass and back up before he pulled away.

“So did you clean the shower, too?” he asked curiously.

“Um... yeah?” Cain answered, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Did you really clean it? Like really _really_ clean it?”

“Yes, I really, _really_ cleaned it,” Cain chuckled incredulously, giving Abel a toothy grin so he could see one of Cain's almost pointy canines.

With that reassurance, Abel reached out his hand. Cain just looked down at it, and then back up to his eyes, arching his eyebrow so high it made his head tilt to the side.

“Help me down, silly,” Abel teased, shaking his hand at Cain so he would understand.

 _“Oh,”_ Cain exclaimed, voice booming in the small acoustic space, as he grabbed Abel’s hand and squeezed tight.

With Cain supporting his weight, Abel carefully lowered himself onto the floor of the shower, settling on his knees and gazing up into his fighter’s fierce black eyes. “Mark me,” he requested, and then bowed his head in submission.

It wasn’t often that Abel did something like this -- okay, he _never_ did _anything_ like this, had only ever read about it being done. But he could feel Cain relaxing even if he wasn’t watching, all that tension in their bond just melting away until there was nothing but weightless mist, thick with a sense of affection that enveloped the two of them like the hot vapor from the shower.

Abel kept his gaze toward the floor, watching long enough to see Cain slowly widen his stance and step into his space before he closed his eyes, already hard just from that dominating motion of Cain’s feet. There were a few moments before it happened where insecurity took over, his heart fluttering in his chest like a bird in a cage. But then his Alpha let out a gravelly sigh as he began to relieve himself onto Abel’s shoulder, letting it flow in two streams over his chest and down his back, just slightly cooler than the hot water. Abel just took in a calming breath, ignoring the smell, willing himself to relax and let it happen. Knowing already that he’d done the right thing, and it would wash off of him and down the drain soon enough.

He startled a bit and opened his eyes as a finger lifted his chin, putting his mouth right in line with Cain’s hardening cock. Abel strained his eyes to look up at him as the Alpha pushed his mouth open with his thumb and fed himself inside, slowly working it in as Abel adjusted his jaw to accommodate its girth. Guiding with a hand on the back of his head, Cain didn’t stop until Abel's lips were wrapped around the knot at the base, just holding his cock there and letting it throb and harden in the tightening warmth of Abel’s throat.

Abel shuddered with the need to keep still, feeling the knot against his lips pulse like it might flare up inside his mouth, and that thought went straight to his dick. Lips dripping with saliva, he wasn’t sure if it was just some involuntary reaction to having his mouth full or if he really was that hungry for it, hungry to prove something to his Alpha, hungry for _approval_.

Cain barely pulled out and then shifted back in, experimenting, testing Abel to see what he could take. He ran his fingers through Abel's soaked hair, looking down at him with warm yet wicked eyes as he held Abel's head in place, looking pleased in a way that made Abel’s heart swell in his chest.

"Mine," he whispered, barely audible over the rushing water, and Abel closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief out of his nose. Moving slightly back and forth, he worked his lips over the dormant knot until he couldn't take any more. Even then he let Cain take control, holding onto his ass as the Alpha slowly thrust in and out of his throat, almost reverent in his movements, like Abel's mouth was some sacred place. Cain groaned but didn't push his hands away, just slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts as Abel’s fingers got bolder and bolder, sliding over slick skin into the crevice, teasing and exploring as much as he dared.

Soon Cain was panting like a racehorse; Abel could practically see the conflict and restraint in his muscles as Cain fought not to buck into his mouth too hard. “Uhh, fuck!” Cain breathed, and then the thrusts became involuntarily forceful, almost gagging Abel as he fought to keep suction steady and let Cain come down his throat. Abel moaned around his cock, shuddering as his hips jutted forward of their own accord and he ejaculated into the swirling water, sympathetically coming with his Alpha without even being touched.

Cain let out a breathy laugh as he pulled out of Abel’s mouth with a pop, clearly amused at another new-found side effect of his bondmate’s impending heat. Abel became instantly aware of the burn in his cheeks that was slowly spreading up to the tips of his ears, flushed with the pleasure of it and maybe the anticipation of being teased. But Cain just helped him to his feet with a sated smile and pulled Abel into his arms, hugging him tight and nuzzling his skin until the soothing spray went cold.

They made it to the bed with weak knees, Abel clinging to his Alpha’s warmth so they almost tripped and fell in like before. He stood there naked and shivering while Cain pulled back the sheets on his no longer perfectly made bed, and made himself comfortable before inviting Abel to join him.

Abel scooted in and pulled Cain’s head down into his chest, letting their legs tangle together as Cain’s arms wrapped around him and he carded his fingers through his Alpha’s hair. It wasn’t long before Cain fell asleep like that, snoring a little with his cheek and nose smushed against Abel’s skin. Abel closed his eyes and let himself be dragged into slumber with him, knowing the bond would probably make them share vivid dreams this close to his heat.

And as he fell asleep, Abel could almost imagine that he was hearing his Alpha purr.


End file.
